1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to hitches for coupling trailers and the like to towing vehicles such as trucks, automobiles and the like, and more particularly to an improved trailer hitch characterized by a coupling arm which facilitates an expeditious coupling of a trailer with a non-aligned towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, of course, it is well recognized that difficulty often is encountered in mating opposed portions of a hitch and the like in the event a non-aligned combination for the portions is in operation encountered. The prior art includes numerous devices particularly adapted for use in coupling a trailer, herein referred to as a towed vehicle, with a powered vehicle, herein referred to as a towing vehicle, even though a non-aligned condition exists for the vehicles, and then the opposed portions of the hitch being employed. Typifying such hitches are those disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,912,119; 3,126,210; and 3,266,818. However, even though the hithces of the prior art tend to function quite satisfactorily for their intended purposes, it is noted that designers of hitches continuously seek to reduce cost and complexity while increasing utility and reliability of the hitches.
It will, of course, be fully appreciated that in order to increase the utility of a hitch it is highly desirable to increase the ease with which the hitch is used in coupling a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle. Additionally, it is important that a sacrificing of cost reduction and reliability simply to increase the ease with which the hitch is employed be avoided where possible.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved hitch characterized by a pivotal coupling arm for accommodating vehicle non-alignment and an improved mechanism for arresting motion of the arm, whereby utility of the hitch is enhanced without sacrificing cost and reliability.